G-Dragon
Kwon Ji Yong ( Hangul : 권지용, urodzony 18 sierpnia 1988), 1, lepiej znany pod pseudonimem G-Dragon ( Hangul : 지 드래곤), jest południowokoreański raper, piosenkarz i producent muzyczny. Po 6 latach pracy jako stażysta w ramach wytwórni YG Entertainment , G-Dragon oficjalnie zadebiutował jako członek południowokoreańskiej grupy Big Bang . G-Dragon jest związany z pisania, komponowania i produkcji wielu przebojów Big Bang utworów, w tym "W sieci kłamstw", "Ostatnie Pożegnanie" i "Haru Haru". Jego debiutancki album solowy, Heartbreaker (2009), przyniosły numer jeden singiel o tym samym tytule i pójdzie na stać się jednym z najbardziej udanych albumów roku, zdobywając ponad 200.000 sprzedaży egzemplarzy i zdobywając Music Awards dla Azji Mnet Album Roku . Heartbreaker wywołała również poważne kontrowersje dla artysty, w tym oskarżenia o plagiat. Po prawie roku przerwy, G-Dragon i kolega, TOP współpracował nagrać i wydać album GD & TOP (2010). Album ukazał się trzy single: "High", "Oh Yeah" i "Knock-Out", z których wszystkie mają na mapach w ciągu trzech najwyższych pozycji w tabeli Gaon z "High", stając chart-topper , 2012 ukazał się jego pierwszy EP jedyny w swoim rodzaju , co dawało hitów "jedyny w swoim rodzaju", "Kredka" i "To XX". Album był chwalony przez krytyków, zdobywając Record of the Year na 22nd Seoul Music Awards . Jego drugi pełny album w ciągu czterech lat, zamachu stanu (2013) dopasowane sukces swojej poprzedniej pracy, a on zdobył Artysty Roku na 15-ta Mnet Asian Music Awards . Uzyskał również tytuł najlepszych na świecie Entertainer i świecie nagrody najlepszy album na World Music Awards 2014 G-Dragon został drugim członkiem Wielkiego Wybuchu do solowy zadebiutuje w Japonii po jego kolega solowa trasa koncertowa Daesung w lutym. On zdecydował się na jego drugiej podróży na całym świecie jako artysta solowy, który obejmował zwiedzanie cztery kopuły w Japonii. 2 Znany zachowaniu ścisłej kontroli nad jego wizerunkiem i kariery, G-Dragon została pochwalona przez gwiazdy za jego ciężką pracę, oszczędny artyzm, a wkład w branży mody. Treść * 1 Życie i kariera ** 1.1 1988-2009: Wczesne życie i debiut w Wielkim Wybuchu ** 1.2 2009-2011: rozwój kariery Solo, Heartbreaker, i GD & TOP ** 1.3 2012-obecnie: jedyna w swoim rodzaju, World Tour, a zamach stanu * 2 zdjęcia i artyzm ** 2.1 publiczny wizerunek ** 2.2 style muzyczne, teksty i składu * 3 Życie osobiste * 4 Dyskografia ** 4.1 Koreańskie albumy studyjne ** 4.2 japońskie albumy studyjne * 5 Nagrody * 6 Referencje * 7 Linki zewnętrzne Życie i kariera 1988-2009: Wczesne życie i debiut w Wielkim Wybuchu Główny artykuł: Big Bang (zespół z Korei Południowej) Urodzony i wychowany w Seulu , w Korei Południowej , Kwon Jiyong rozpoczął swoją karierę w wieku pięciu lat w ramach grupy Mała Lula. 3 Po zwolnieniu się świąteczny album, kontrakt grupy została rozwiązana przez ich wytwórni płytowej, która Kwon opisanego jako "szok em ". Choć obiecał swojej matce, że "nie zrobi to ponownie piosenkarka", był przez Nieskautowany SM Entertainment , podczas gdy na wyjazd na narty z rodziną. 4 Był trainee pod wytwórnią dla pięciu lat (od 8-13 lat), specjalizujący się w tańcu przed wyjazdem, kiedy było jasne, o tym, co chce robić. 3 W trzeciej klasie, Jiyong został wprowadzony do amerykańskiej grupy rapowej Wu-Tang Clan przez znajomego. Zainspirowany ich muzyce, że zainteresował się rapem i zaczął brać lekcje. 3 W ramach People Crew 5 kuratelą, brał udział w wydaniu koreańskim hip-hop Flex album w 2001 roku, stając się najmłodszym Koreański raper co tylko 13 lat. Choć pisał własne teksty do piosenki, przyznał, że jego angielski był słaby i historia za teksty faktycznie oznaczało "Jestem młody, ale jestem najlepsza." 3 Kwon Jiyong złapał zainteresowanie Seana z duet hip-hop Jinusean z YG Entertainment , który później polecił go CEO Yang Hyun Suk . Po podpisaniu kontraktu z wytwórnią płytową. Kwon Jiyong spędził pierwszy rok sprzątanie studio dla innych artystów w wytwórni i ściągam im butelki podczas treningu tanecznego. 3 On i inny stażysta Dong Young-Bae, pierwotnie planowane do debiutu jako hip-hopowy duet GDYB, z nim wybiera pseudonim G-Dragon ("Ji" jest wymawiane jak "G", a Yong jest koreańskie dla Smoka). 4 Po sześciu latach treningu, Kwon kilkakrotnie biorące występy na albumach innych artystów, a nawet wydała kilka singli z Dong Young-BAE pod nazwą "GDYB." G-Dragon zadebiutował oficjalny debiut jako lider grupy Big Bang w 2006 roku, po sześciu latach treningu pod YG Entertainment, z Dong Youngbae (który wybrał scenie-name Taeyang ) i trzech innych członków (w górę, Daesung, Seungri) , Utworzenie grupy zostało udokumentowane w telewizji, 6 i choć nie było początkowo sześciu członków, po jednym ( Beast 's Hyunseung ) został usunięty przed oficjalnym debiutem. 4 debiut grupy było dość udane, z ich pierwszego singla siatki w sprzedaży ponad 40.000 egzemplarzy. 7 To zrodził kilka singli, w tym AirPlay "La La La", "We Belong Together" i "Zawsze z Tobą", który opisywany kolegi etykiety Park Bom . Album zawiera również utwór solowy pierwszy G-Smoka, cover amerykańskiej grupy rock alternatywny Maroon 5 jest singiel " This Love ". 6 Po wydaniu grupy EP Zawsze w roku 2007, G-Dragon zaczął angażować się . Więcej o produkcji swoich albumów 8 zawsze opisywany kilka piosenek skomponowanych przez niego, w tym ołów-singiel "leży" (koreański: 거짓말; Transkrypcja poprawiona : Geojitmal), które stały się pierwszym hitem numer jeden w grupy. Ich EP następnie następujące kroki swojego poprzednika: Hot Issue przyniosły "ostatnie pożegnanie" (koreański: 마지막 인사; Transkrypcja poprawiona: Majimak Insa) podczas Stand Up zrodził "z dnia na dzień" (koreański: 하루 하루; Transkrypcja poprawiona: Haru Haru); oba single, które zostały złożone przez niego były wykres-wykaszarki. 9 10 2009-2011: Solo rozwój kariery, Heartbreaker, i GD & TOP Oprócz Big Bang, G-Dragon wykonane solowe występy także kilka. Po pomaga produkować Taeyang jest debiutancki album nagrał własną wersję albumu Singiel "Spójrz tylko na mnie" (koreański: 나만 바라 봐; Transkrypcja poprawiona: Naman Barabwa), zatytułowane "Spójrz tylko na mnie część 2" do piosenki. Singiel ukazał się cyfrowo. Wraz z Taeyang i TOP , G-Dragon był opisywany na wokalista Lexy "piosenki s" Super Fly "na jej albumie" Rush "." W maju 2009 roku współpracował z japońskimi boysbandu W-inds. na singiel, " Fallin 'Czy deszcz / Hybrid snu . " 11 12 Po Taeyang wydał swój solowy wysiłku, G-Dragon wydał swój debiutancki solowy album Heartbreaker , wyposażony współpracę z kilkoma artystami, w tym Teddy z 1TYM , Taeyang , Kush, CL z 2NE1 i Sandara Park z 2NE1 . Początkowo ukazać się w kwietniu, album został schowany do sierpnia 13 w czasie z jego 21 (koreański lat: 22nd). urodzin 14 Album oznaczało zmianę wyglądu G-Dragon, gdy ten farbowany jego blond włosy aby dopasować swoją koncepcję. Napędzany przez jego pionierskiego singla o tym samym tytule , elektroniczny pop song, album sprzedał ponad 200.000 egzemplarzy 15 16 i wygrał Album Roku od 2009 Mnet Asian Music Awards . 17 Drugi singiel " Oddychaj ", udało się wytyczyć w Top Twenty 18 , podczas gdy inne jego utwory - "liderów", " Boy "," Hello "i" odeszła "- poszedł na górę różne wykresy po ich wydaniu . 19 Wkrótce po wydaniu Heartbreaker 's, G-Dragon został oskarżony o plagiat przez Sony Music , kiedy jego utworów " Heartbreaker "i" Butterfly "były rzekomo podobna do Flo Rida na " Prawo Okrągły "i Oasis w " Electric Ona na ", r. 20 21 Jednakże, EMI , wytwórnia, że rozproszone "Right Round" powiedział, że nie widzieli żadnego podobieństwa między tymi dwoma utworami. 22, 6 marca 2010 roku, YG Entertainment ogłosiła, że osobiście skontaktował Flo Rida 's przedstawiciele prośbą że wyposażone w G-album na żywo Smoczej, w blasku świateł, do których Flo Rida akceptowane. 23 W uzasadnieniu swojego albumu, G-Dragon wystawił swój pierwszy solowy koncert w Parku Olimpijskim w grudniu 2009 roku uprawnieni w blasku świateł, nazwa koncertu pochodzi od słowa jego piosenki " Boy ". 24 Koncert następnie wywołało kontrowersje następujące dolegliwości nieprzyzwoitości 25 i sugestywny zawartości. 26 Koreański Ministerstwo Zdrowia, Sprawy rodzinne i opiekuńcze później poprosił prokuratorów państwowych w celu zbadania, czy G-Dragon lub YG Entertainment naruszone przepisy dotyczące obscenicznych występów w jego koncert. 27 28 Został uznany za niewinnego i został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów w dniu 15 marca 2010 roku [ 29] G-Dragon z TOP w promocyjnej strzelać GD & TOP G-Dragon występując na Alive World Tour we wrześniu 2012 W listopadzie 2010 roku, YG Entertainment ogłosił album współpracy z G-Dragon i kolega z zespołu TOP . 30 Poprzednie wydanie albumu, duet zorganizowała światową premierę wizytówką albumu na Times Square w Yeongdeungpo z Seulu , 31 , który również był transmitowany na żywo na YouTube . 32 Aby promować swój album, duet wydał trzy single: ". Wysoka Wysoka", "Oh Yeah" i "Knock Out" 33 Wszystkie trzy single poprzedziło wydanie Album. Single osiągnęły sukcesy handlowe: "High" był chartopper 34 ., podczas gdy "Oh Yeah" i "Knock Out" zarówno zadebiutował na numer dwa i trzy liczby r 35 36 Album został wydany na Wigilię , i zadebiutował jako numer jeden na wykresie Gaon 37 z pre-zleceń 200.000 egzemplarzy., 38 w końcu polewa 130.000 sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Dzięki współpracy z Park Myung Soo , i Pana Ziemniaka stworzyli duet GG dla Wyzwanie Nieskończonego Seohae Festiwalu 2011. Autostrada Ahn Piosenki ukazał się utwór "Fired Up (바람 났어)" z gościnnym Park Bom z 2NE1 2 czerwca, 2011, który stał się "wszystko Kill 'na różnych koreańskich listach przebojów. 5 października 2011 roku, stwierdzono, że G-Dragon był pozytywny wynik marihuany. Jego badanie moczu były negatywne, ale słabo dodatnia marihuany został wykryty z badania zawartości włosach. Testy zostały wykonane na początku czerwca, a wyniki wrócił w sierpniu. Ponieważ był to pierwszy przestępstwo z mikroskopijnej ilości, to doprowadziło do oskarżenia i nie został oskarżony. 39 40, który rzekomo przyjął oferowanej papierosa z wentylatorem w Japonii podczas przyjęcia z powrotem w maju. 41 On był jedynym, na imprezie, która została później cynk do władz koreańskich. Przyznał się, że palił papierosa, który był oferowany do niego, ale po realizacji nie było normalne papierosy, rzucił ją. Skandal spowodował kres jego promocji i YG Entertainment wydał oświadczenie, że został podany czas na zastanowienie się nad swoją pomyłkę. 42 Ponieważ nie został oskarżony, że nie stracisz żadnych indosantów a później zrealizował swój pierwszy publiczny występ po Skandal na 2011 MTV EMA z jego grupy Big Bang . 2012-obecnie: jedyna w swoim rodzaju, światowej trasy i zamachu stanu Została ogłoszona w marcu roku 2012, solowy powrót G-Dragon będzie planowanym w drugiej połowie roku w czasie z jego życia. 43 W dalszym ciągu współpracować z innymi artystami podczas nagrywania materiałów na jego albumie, w tym pojawienie się w Pixie Lott nadchodzący japoński album 's, wraz z kolega zarejestrował TOP 44 G-Dragon ukazał się teledysk do swojej piosenki "One Of A Kind" z albumu o tej samej nazwie, w dniu 24 sierpnia 2012 roku, na YouTube. 45 Piosenka przyniosła mu dwie "Best Hip Hop / Rap Song of the Year" nagrody z koreańskich Music Awards i Rhythmer Awards. Poszedł za to z " That XX ", który czele list przebojów i został opisany jako stan" idealny "all-kill. 46 Jego EP jedyny w swoim rodzaju został wydany w formacie fizycznych i cyfrowych kilka dni poza we wrześniu. [ 47] Album został przyjęty pozytywnie; wszystkie utwory okupowały czołowe miejsca na wszystkich wykresach głównych muzycznych. 48 Album również zajęła pierwsze na Billboard Świat albumu i wszedł na Billboard 200 na 161 na tydzień. 49 Pod koniec 2012 roku, Album skompensowane w ponad 200.000 egzemplarzy, co czyni go najwyższym sprzedający się album solowy w Korei od czasu wydania swojej Heartbreaker w roku 2009. Do jego wysiłku, zdobył nagrodę "Best Male solisty" na 14-cie Mnet Asian Music Awards i koniec rekordu of the Year na jedyny w swoim rodzaju w tych 22nd Seoul Music Awards . Okładka albumu W styczniu 2013 roku w celu wsparcia jego albumu, G-Dragon wyruszył na swoją G-Dragon 2013 1-gi World Tour , stając się pierwszym koreańskim artystą solowym do rozpoczęcia wycieczki 4-Dome w Japonii i Korei drugi solowy artysta mieć światową trasę (pierwszym jest Bi deszczu ). Po zwiedzeniu szeroko, G-Dragon wrócił do studia, aby nagrać jego pełnej długości drugiego albumu studyjnego. YG Entertainment później ogłosił, że Grammy muzyk -winning Missy Elliott znajdą się na albumie. 50 Elliott wcześniej ogłoszono w styczniu 2013 r pośrednictwem Twittera, że przyczyniły się dwa utwory ("Chugalug", " Niliria "), z których oba były produkowane przez Teddy P. 51 52 Jego drugi album, zamachu stanu , został wydany w dwóch częściach w Internecie, z pełny album zwolnieniu września 13. Album opisuje współpracę z listy gwiazdorskim artystów i producentów, w tym Missy Elliott , Diplo , Baauer , Boys Noize , Sky Ferreira , Siriusmo , Zion.T , Lydia PAEK, a kolega z Jennie etykieta Kim. G-Dragon i Missy Elliott wykonał piosenkę "Niliria" na KCON 2013 w Los Angeles. Utwory z zamachem stanu szczycie głównych miejsc Koreański muzycznych. W sumie siedem utworów zostały umieszczone od 06:59 na wykresach Mnet na uwalnianie, 53 , podczas gdy sześć utworów z zamachem stanu, były również umieszczone w pierwszej 10 z Gaon Singles Charts z "Who You?" jest numerem jeden. 54 Album zwieńczona również iTunes listy przebojów w wielu krajach. 55 56 Teledysk do "zamachu stanu" ukazał się na YouTube w dniu 1 września, gdy teledysk do "Krzywy" był wydany krótko po, 4 września sukces zamachu stanu prowadzi do G-Dragon zdobywając w sumie cztery nagrody na 15-sza Mnet Asian Music Awards : Best Male Solo Artist, Najlepszy Teledysk do "zamachu stanu", Najlepszy występ taneczny dla "Krzywe", a najwyższy przetargowej, artysta roku. 57 Później zabrał do domu najlepsze na świecie Entertainer i najlepsze na świecie Album na World Music Awards . 58 G-Dragon udział w Nieskończony Wyzwanie konkursu muzycznego, który odbył się 17 października w Imjingak , przyczyniając się utwór "spróbuję" (Haebolago), w duecie z komika Jeong hyeong Donem . 59 Pracował również z Skrillex na utwór "Dirty Vibe" dla Recess albumu. 60 Obraz i artyzm "Odpowiedni rodzaj muzyki nie jest raz Artysta uważa, że muzyka jest praca. Kiedy ktoś pracuje nad muzyką, wykonywania lub po prostu zabawę, ... to ma bezpośredni wpływ na muzykę ... więcej pracuję, tym bardziej czuję, że uczenie się i dojrzewa w tym samym czasie. " -G-Dragon 61 62 Publiczne G-Dragon w etapie strój dla Alive trasy Big Bang w 2012 Opisany jako "najmodniejszych" jeden w swojej grupie, 63 Rola G-Dragon w kształtowaniu trendów w modzie w Korei Południowej przyniosła mu nagrody takie jak "Style Icon of 2008" 63 i nagrodę dla "najbardziej wpływowych ludzi 2008 "sponsorowany przez magazyn Arena . 64 ikona mody Kang Dong Won został potwierdzony także wpływy G-Dragon, nazywając go "mody". 65 W 2013, G-Dragon został wymieniony w ikoną stylu Top 10, później zdobywając w 2013 ikona stylu Nagrody Roku. Jest pierwsza solowa piosenkarka wygrać niepodzielną wielokrotnie. 66 osobowość telewizyjna Kim czerwca Hee, mówiąc w Fashion N na "Follow Me Sezon 2", mówił o swoim podziwie dla artysty, stwierdzając, jak "n ie tylko G-Dragon nie ma wspaniały smak w modzie, ale potrafi pisać i komponować muzykę jak geniusz. On po prostu ma ten dar do muzyki. " 67 Promując Heartbreaker, jego zmiana fryzury z barwienia go blonde zdobytą popularność wśród jego fanów i stał się jednym z najlepszych fryzur roku. 68 Ponadto, jego stała sportowy trójkątnych chusty stały trend wśród młodzieży, a później przydomek "chusty Wielkim Wybuchu." 69 Pomimo swoich wpływów, G-Dragon przyznał się do bycia świadomym swej roli jako muzyk, zauważając, jak on miał "zmienił wiele rzeczy w tym tonie mojego głosu, bo był świadomy mojego pracy, gdy byłem w obecności innych. " 61 Mając świadomość, że jego publiczny wizerunek jest ważny, gdy promowanie swoich materiałów, G-Dragon zauważa, że "to, co postrzega publiczne wygląd jest moim dziełem, tak, że to moja wina, że wydzielają zły zamiar. " 61 Pomimo sukcesu jako artysta solowy i lider Big Bang, G-Dragon przyznał, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak znany był aż poszedł na Big Bang World Tour . 70 On również zdecydowanie sprzeciwia się idei śpiewaków jak "produktów" w branży rozrywkowej. 71 Był później wyróżniony jako jeden z "50 powodów, Seul jest najlepszym City" przez CNN . 32 Muzyczne, teksty i styl kompozycji Zainspirowany muzyką z Wu-Tang Clan , G-Dragon udział w dorocznej hip hop Flex albumu w 2001 roku w wieku 12 lat, ustanawiając swoją karierę jako artysta. 3 W pierwszych dniach kariery Big Bang, zespół był sprzedawany głównie w grupie hip-hop, choć dalej eksperymentować z muzyką elektroniczną i ustawienie go jako nowego trendu muzycznego w Korei. 73 Od poprzedniej ekspozycji na wielu gatunków z Big Bang, G-Dragon włączone mix taniec , hip-hop i R & B piosenek w Heartbreaker . 74 Podczas produkcji albumu współpraca GD & TOP , G-Dragon zdecydował się na więcej dźwięków hip-hop, choć nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że R & B, akustyczne i muzyka elektroniczna silnym wpływem tego. 32 Ponieważ coraz artysta solowy, G-Dragon utrzymuje ścisłą kontrolę nad swoją muzyką, stwierdzając, że "każde uczucie tworzeniu muzyki jest inny", 62, wykorzystując swoje emocje kierować liryczną zawartość i skład jego piosenek. 61 W próbach odróżniają się od innych artystów i kompozytora, G-Dragon przyznaje się do "dawania skręcać i skręcić na każdym rogu i wywołując a inną historię" z każdej części jego muzyki, uznając, że choć refren jest catchiest część utworu, chce wszystkie części do jego piosenki na pamięć. 62 Przed jego działalności jako artysta solowy, był również zaangażowany w produkcję albumów Big Bang, pisania i redagowania większość ich piosenek. [ 21] G-Dragon wkłady do własnej muzyki, które przyniosła mu pochwały i krytyka podobne. Preferując teksty pióra do "brzmi jak rzeczywistej historii", że Korea Times chwalili go jako "genialnego piosenkarka", 21 choć raper wyraził będąc niewygodne z etykietą. 75 Jego wysiłek, aby stworzyć melodie wygrał go chwali za jednego z najlepszych kompozytorów 2008, 21 z wielu krytyków pop kultury i przedstawicieli branży wybierają go jako "muzyk, którego przyszłe one najbardziej przewidzieć." 75, słowa Jego rap umieścił go również podczas czwartego zagłosuj na "Najbardziej Boga jak" raper w Japonii. 76 raper zwieńczona również Forbes "najbardziej listę Idol", Pracowity 77 i wykonane na jego liście "Korea 2030 Liderów zasilania." 78 77 Singer Lee Seung-Cheol wskazuje również na G-Dragona jako jeden z młodych artystów, obecnie oczekuje się. 79 Producent i raper Cho PD wyraził uznanie dla Wielkiego Wybuchu, stwierdzając, jak "i Dol śpiewaków jak Big Bang posiadają Zdolność będących muzykami, "uznanie, jak" na wiele sposobów Big Bang ewoluowała z bycia idolem z możliwości ich posiadaniu jako muzycy "i jak" G-Dragon może być liczony jako głównego przedstawiciela do tego. " 80, [ 81] Życie prywatne W 2012, G-smok zbudował hotel jako prezent dla jego rodziny; Fani mogą także pozostać w hotelu. 82 Pomimo, że dyskretny o swoim życiu osobistym, G-Dragon został podobno w stosunku on-a-off z Korei amerykańska modelka / aktorka Kiko Mizuhara od 2010 roku 83 Zdjęcia pojawiły się w 2014 roku dwie, wywołując intensywną kontrolę mediów , Para muszą jeszcze potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć, relacje z YG Entertainment, stwierdzając, że "starają się szanować prywatność swoich artystów, więc nie możemy nic powiedzieć na ten temat." 84 85 Dyskografia Główny artykuł: G-Dragon dyskografia Zobacz także: Big Bang dyskografia i Lista piosenek napisanych przez G-Dragona Koreańskie albumy studyjne * Heartbreaker (2009) * Zamach stanu (2013) Japoński albumy studyjne * Zamach stanu "+ One of a Kind & Heartbreaker (2013) Nagrody Główny artykuł: Lista nagród i nominacji otrzymanych przez G-Dragona Zobacz też: Lista nagród i nominacji otrzymanych przez Big Bang